Valentine's Day
by LesbainGayFanfictionWriter101
Summary: Soul and Kid have feelings for each other, but don't know it. Luckily Soul kept to his promise and asked Kid to dance.


So like usually Death was throwing a party, this one was a party for Valentine's Day. Kid was openly gay, everyone knew about it, and everyone also knew who he liked, exept for the person he liked. Soul didn't think that Kid liked him the way he liked Kid, and that made him not want to go to the dance. But knowing Maka, she made Soul go, because he needed to get out, he had made himself stay in the house all week.  
"But Maka, I don't want to go, he will be there," said Soul blushing slightly.  
"Yes, he will, and you need to tell him how you feel, maybe you could even ask him to dance," suggested Maka. Soul blushed at the thought of dancing with Kid, but he shook it off quickly, thinking 'cool guys don't blush'. Soul nodded agreeing to ask Kid to dance with him later, and he went to go and change for the party he wanted to look nice, and symmetrical, just for Kid. Soul decided to wear a green button up, with a black jacket, and a pair of black slacks. Maka was going to met Crona at the party and she decided to wear a nice little pink dress that matched Crona's hair, and she put her hair up in a pony instead of pig tails.  
"I see I am not the only one dressing up for someone," Soul teased Maka. Maka blushed and nodded "we should get going then."  
-At The Party-  
Soul was at one side of the room, having a drink and eating some cake. While at the other side Kid was talking to Liz and Patty. "Liz, Patty I'm not sure if I can do it yet, I'm too scared," Kid said nervous.  
"Oh, calm down Kid, just go up to him and ask him to dance, it isn't that hard," cooed Patty.  
"Patty, is saying the truth, just ask him there is nothing to be afraid of, it is only a dance," helped Liz. Kid nodded and started walking towards Soul, but then he saw the white hair of Soul's and he walked back to Liz and Patty.  
"What is it now Kid," asked Liz.  
"I can't do it, I just can't, he wouldn't dance with me anyways, I would ask him freeze up, then ask him, and he would say 'sorry no' and then I'd say 'okay' blush, walk away and feel embarressed," stated Kid. Then Kid felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Soul there.  
"Oh, hey Soul when did you get there," asked Kid nervous.  
"Not long, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to dance? Or I mean if you rather dance with the guy you are so nervous to ask, I understand," asked Soul looking down at his feet. Kid was stunned, and didn't answer for a few moments before he said "Yay! I mean't of course I'd love to dance with you Soul." Kid smiled at Soul, before taking his hand. Soul brought Kid to the dance floor, and wrapped his arms around Kid's waist, and Kid wrapped his arms around Soul's neck. The two were dancing in the beat of the music, they felt as if it was the most perfect moment and their lives and never wanted it to end. But it did end, and Soul felt a little sad, and he said "I hope I was as good as who you wanted to dance with." Before Kid could answer, Soul ran away about to start crying. Without a second thought Kid ran after Soul, but he didn't know where Soul went.  
Soul was at the park using a razor that he always carried with him, and he started to cut himself, he was writing Kid into his skin, and he was crying. Kid found him, and slapped the razor out of his hand. Kid then picked up his face and kissed Soul. Soul was surprised at first, then he started to relax and he kissed Kid back. The kiss wasn't too passionate, but it was simply and sweet.  
"Soul, it wasn't some guy I wanted to dance with, it was the best guy in the world," said Kid. Soul felt sadden by these words, because he thought Kid would never feel that way for him.  
"And that guy is you Soul, I have a crush, no crush is an understatement, I am in love with you Soul 'Eater' Evans," stated Kid. Soul was surprised when Kid said this, and he started to blush a little bit.  
"I love you too Kid," smiled Soul. Kid smiled, and brought Soul's face to his and started to kiss him.  
-I leave the rest up to your imagination-


End file.
